rtvgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mole 3: Kill Bill
The Mole 3: Kill Bill is the thirty-sixth game hosted by Estquer, based on The Mole reality television series as well as the Quentin Tarantino films Kill Bill Volume 1 and Kill Bill Volume 2. The game is currently in progress. The contestants reading this are probably analyzing the wiki page for clues. Concept This summer (or at least, what's left of it post-Gerryland...) fifteen RTVGers will embark on a strange, dark journey of intrigue, deception, and sabotage. You will have to work together to build trust and unmask the Mole. However, the Mole will be working to subvert your efforts at every turn—and even your fellow players may join in the sabotage! And by the end of the game? Someone is gonna kill Bill. This game was inspired by a few different sources. First, chillfact0r7 hosted the first ever crossover game when he introduced his Survivor X series to RTVG. Since then, several members of each community have participated in various games on each site. I have also been inspired by the many exciting Mole games being hosted by Ashley Neleh, Reilly Queens, and TimmyTAR on FGC! As an RTVGer, I have appreciated the opportunity to finally play Mole games, since I am the only person who consistently hosts them on RTVG. Now, I want to see how to mix elements from RTVG and FGC together to make a distinctive game that is, hopefully, an improvement over my previous two Mole games. While I have decided not to host it as a crossover game, as originally advertised, I definitely have incorporated a few FGC-like elements into the game. Hopefully they will constitute an improvement. FGC players are still welcome to sign up, provided they make/have an account on RTVG. The Pot The Pot consists of any money the players have collectively earned during the course of the game. Please note that this does not represent an actual cash prize for the winner—this game is for fun, only! This will be the first season of my Mole series to feature the Pot—previously I had left it off because there is no incentive for players to cooperate for fake money. This season, you will have the opportunity to earn money as explained in the instructions for each mission. At the start of each Dinner, I will update the current pot value. Each time the pot reaches the next $100,000, all remaining players will be rewarded with Dossier Information. During Dinner, players can request one piece of information from any player's Dossier. For example, you could look up a player's birthday. Since the Quiz asks questions based on dossier information that is not publicly available, this is the only way to earn this information (in a valid form). You are free to request/give away dossier information from/to other players, however, earning money in the pot is the only way that you will be able to get verified information from the other players. The earlier you figure out who the Mole is, the more chances you will have to request information on the correct suspect! Be careful! While there are opportunities to add money to the pot, there are also opportunities for the pot to decrease as the result of missions. As a result, if the Pot clears a $100,000 threshold during a round but decreases below that threshold before Dinner, you will not earn Dossier Information for that round. Missions Each round, there will typically be either one or two Missions, each lasting approximately 24 hours. In general, the challenges test your cooperation and/or greed. Players will frequently be put in the position to decide whether to go for a group benefit or for an individual benefit, or for NO benefit! If players are determined, to my best judgment, to have cheated during a Mission, any earnings from that Mission will be revoked. In the event that the Pot had already decreased during the Mission, the decrease in the Pot for that Mission will be doubled. Additionally, the players involved with the cheating will be assessed a one-point penalty on that round's Quiz. In addition, many Missions may have obnoxious rules/regulations that can cause the Mission to fail. For an example of what I mean, here is a challenge from a previous season where that happened: http://www.rtvgames.com/showthread.p...=1#post4050844. Breaking these rules is not considered cheating, but will probably cause you to lose money from the Pot. You are not required to participate in any Mission. However, non-participation will reduce the Mission's chances of success. Keep in mind that, while the Mole's goal is ostensibly to sabotage the Missions, and the players' goal is to succeed, there may be instances where the players are sabotaging the Missions and the Mole is trying to succeed... Dinner After the Missions for each round have concluded, the suspects will convene for Dinner. This is essentially a 24-hour grace period for you to strategize and prepare for the upcoming Quiz. I will ask you individualized questions that you may choose to respond to in the thread; however, you are not required to do this. You are, however, required to update your diary via PM during this period. If you fail to update your diary at least once during this 24-hour period, you will be assessed a one-point penalty on the Quiz for the round. You are free to use your diary to collate any information that you want regarding the game. The information that you post in your diary will not be available to the Mole, nor will it be available to the other players at any point during the game unless you give it to them voluntarily. However, excerpts from the diaries will be posted at the conclusion of the game for everyone to enjoy reading. Quizzes At the end of every round, you will all take a 15-question Quiz about the Mole's identity, actions, and dossier information. You will want to keep logs of important notes, because you never know what might show up on a Quiz! The Quizzes will be conducted as TIMED private messages. Your time will begin when you open the private message and conclude when you send your responses. You may NOT discuss the contents of the Quiz private message with anyone inside or out of the game from the time that the private message is sent until the Execution at the end of the round. After the Execution, you are free to discuss the Quiz with any players who are remaining in the game. This is the most important rule! If you are determined to have cheated on the Quiz by discussing it improperly, you will be assessed a 5-point penalty, in addition to having your raw quiz score marked as zero. There are a few bonuses and penalties associated with the quiz. If you don't turn in a diary entry during Dinner, you will be penalized by one point. Additionally, you will be penalized by one point for any Mission that you cheated in, as discussed above. However, you will get a one point bonus each time someone else names you (incorrectly) as the Mole on the quiz. Thus, as a player, you may decide that you want to act suspiciously to help your own quiz prospects. Penalties "earned" by the players will be publicly revealed at the Execution. Bear in mind that, while the Mole is not eligible to be executed, s/he is still eligible to receive penalties and/or bonuses on the Quiz. Toward the end of the game, the length of the quizzes will begin to increase. You will have 24 Hours to submit your quiz on time. In order to prevent executions for inactivity, you will have up to 48 hours to submit your quiz, however you will be penalized by a point for submitting a late quiz. If you do not submit a quiz within 48 hours, you will be assessed an additional penalty of one point and your quiz score will be zero, meaning that you would require nothing less than a complete trainwreck from another quiz taker to survive. You may ask for an extension on the quiz, which would result in you not being penalized for lateness. However, your extension will not save you from receiving a penalty if you do not submit a quiz within 48 hours of the time it was sent out originally. Executions After the quizzes are submitted, I will calculate the results. The player with the lowest score will be executed. Time will be used as a tiebreaker in the event of a score tie. In the event that there is a score and time tie, I will ask the Mole to submit a ranking of the remaining players based on who s/he would like to see get executed. The highest player on this list involved with the tie will be executed. The Mole cannot be executed. The Finale At the end of the game, three players (the Mole and two legitimate players) will remain. After the final quiz, there are a few possible outcomes. *If one player correctly identifies the Mole and the other doesn't, the correct player wins, the Mole comes in second, and the loser comes in third. *If both players correctly identify the Mole, the better scorer wins, the worse scorer comes in second, and the Mole comes in third. *If the mole fools both players, the Mole wins the game and the better scorer comes in second. The worse scorer comes in third. It is virtually impossible for the Mole to win the game; in most seasons of the Mole, both players remaining figure out who the Mole is. However, it's not impossible. Even if the players were to choose randomly, there is only a 1 in 4 shot of the Mole winning, so being the Mole is probably not going to get you the win at the end, though it will be exciting to be the Mole. Cast *'Arthur Maxwell • wccats' *Artie Choke • Iron Muffin *Darrah Stone • RiddleMeThis *Dove Bronson • eagle2ch *Edison von Hawthorne III • Sir Bitter *Jade Id • Swim4life107 *Khadija Tanouri • Lumina *'Marlene Dicks • Meh' *'Miss Erika Leblanc • VanityEgo' *'Panagiotis Mena • Thomnom' *Penelope Oliver • xymandopex *'Penelope Ramsey • anomis' *'Shiny Diamond • betinez' *'Slobodanka Lazarevic • EvilxElf-INTM' *'Steven Savou • TimmyTAR' Game Progress : The contestant won The Mole. : The contestant was the Mole. : The contestant performed the worst on the Quiz and was Executed. : The contestant survived the Execution. : The contestant won an Exemption for the round.